Forum:Limit on Personal Images
Ok I know I've been a few references for this, but now it's official. There have been instances in the past were non-ME related images have surfaced, but most of them are deleted. Under this policy, people would be allowed to upload images for personal use, but only up to the limit. A few of the rules that will govern this policy: #Images that are uploaded for personal use have to be uploaded with a summary along the lines of "This image is for the personal use of (Insert link to User Name here)." ##If uploading multiple images for this purpose, then the summaries can be added afterward. ##However, the images must be marked for personal use, otherwise they will be put up for deletion. #If a user goes over the limit, then they will be notified of it, and they will have to pick which images they want, and the one(s) that are not selected will be put up for deletion. ##If contact cannot be established or the user refuses to pick one, then the most recent image will be put up for deletion. Users are allowed seven total, no exceptions. #These images one uploaded, will be considered the property of the user that uploaded them, and if anyone wanted to use them on their own user space, they must have permission from the user that uploaded the image. #These images may not be put into articles unless they meet the guidelines for images being put into articles. If they do not meet the guidelines, they will be removed from the article. #If a user already has images that fall under this heading, then they will have to be modified to bring them up to this standard. This can be one by just adding the summary from point one above. So if there are any questions, concerns, whatever comments you have, then please direct them below, and don't forget to vote. Voting For #As proposer. Lancer1289 20:27, June 12, 2011 (UTC) #Support. -- Commdor (Talk) 22:16, June 12, 2011 (UTC) #I agree. A.J. two 22:25, June 12, 2011 (UTC) #Support. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 23:10, June 12, 2011 (UTC) #Support. Vault 815 23:10, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Neutral Against #For one reason, expressed below. SpartHawg948 05:52, June 13, 2011 (UTC) #Against - See below --Snicker 06:36, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Discussion This is a very reasonable idea - just to make clear that this doesn't count for images being used in Sandbox pages, though, correct? --Snicker 21:16, June 12, 2011 (UTC) :Yes it does. You get seven personal images period. No more. Also your vote as of now isn't valid as you need to use a # before your vote. Sandbox pages are still part of your user space and as such, the limit applies. Lancer1289 21:27, June 12, 2011 (UTC) ::I've fixed Snicker's vote so it displays properly. -- Commdor (Talk) 22:17, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Does this policy only apply to images that are unrelated to Mass Effect or images in general on a userpage? The Illusive Man 01:07, June 13, 2011 (UTC) :This applies to all images. Any image that is uploaded for personal use, which includes ME and non-ME related images. If a low quality image is uploaded that is ME related, and not tagged for personal use, then it will be put up for deletion as any other images like it would be. Lancer1289 01:11, June 13, 2011 (UTC) ::As I stated in my reply to the correspondence where this was first brought up, I'm opposed to point 3, namely that "These images one uploaded, will be considered the property of the user that uploaded them, and if anyone wanted to use them on their own user space, they must have permission from the user that uploaded the image." Images uploaded for personal reasons are fine. But saying that they can only be used by the uploader or persons who have received express consent strikes me as asinine. Other than that, I like the proposal, but point 3 is a deal-breaker for me. SpartHawg948 05:54, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, Commdor, but I'm changing my vote to against, only because I feel that if you limit the sandbox, you prevent people from creating excellent site overhauls when they must use placeholder graphics or are working with sub-standard stuff that they are planning on replacing before making their page live. With ME3 coming out, I see a lot of sandbox usage in the future. --Snicker 06:38, June 13, 2011 (UTC)